


#2

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a situation where Piè ask Igna why he was so close to him during the concert few hours before their discussion ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

“Igna, come here” Piero says as he opens the door.   
“Okay, what happened?” Ignazio asks a little concerned.   
“We need to talk…” Piero replies and walks in.   
Piero sits on the sofa and nods his head to bring Igna next to him. He can feel that irrational fear eating his heart out.   
“What do you want to talk about?” Ignazio asks, gulping.   
Piero looks at him with a warm smile on his face.   
“It’s nothing special” he replies. “But today you outdid yourself.” He scratches his head, looking on the stained carpet.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Igna, you asked mi if it hurt when I fell from heaven just before the “Surrender”! He says and starts laughing. “Why? I didn’t expect that. Gianluca neither, he looked like he was… hit by a truck or something.”  
“I was just messing up with you”. Ignazio blushes, and he knows it’s really apparent.   
“Yeah, I thought it first. But then you put your arms around my waist… Like you’ve never done it before during that song.”  
Ignazio bits his lip as he looks confused at Piero.   
“Still messing up. Nothing important.”  
Piero nods his head and fixes his glasses.   
“Alright. How about "Ancora” and…“  
"Okay Piero, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise!” He tries to keep tears to not well in his eyes.   
Piero watches him intently and says after a long break: “It didn’t even disturbed me, you know?”


End file.
